Blue - Memories in Breeze
by Gekrepten
Summary: Eres del mismo color que tiene el mar de la memoria, el ruido del pasado, que rompe como el oleaje. ―No consigo recordar cómo era yo cuando solo era yo. One-shot.


_«_ _El mismo color que tiene el mar de la memoria, el ruido del pasado, que rompe como el oleaje._ _―_ _No consigo recordar cómo era yo cuando solo era yo._ _»_ ― _Amrita, Banana Yoshimoto. Edición de febrero del año 2010. Pág 48._

* * *

En las noches sin sueños lo pienso más a menudo al despertar: tengo la sensación de ya haber muerto.

Es una sensación que inicia ahondándome el pecho dolorosamente y termina desencadenando un montón de sentimientos que perduran a flor de piel hasta que llega la hora de dormir.

Se atenúan solo al punto en que sea capaz de soñar otra vez, sin embargo, siempre es el mismo sueño: estoy en el suelo, temblando y observando el cielo a través de una especie de cristal opaco. No puedo moverme y no soy capaz de sentir mi propia respiración, pero no es desesperante. Me lleno de una paz tal que sé que es ahí cuando el sentimiento de todo el día anterior ha desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente despierto renovado y las cosas vuelven a ser como cada día: un asco.

* * *

―No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero mamá y papá están preocupados por ti.

Mirándome a los ojos y diciendo tales cosas. Solo puedo pensar que él también está preocupado.

 _Claro que lo está._

* * *

Es extraño el sentimiento de dejarte llevar por los recuerdos de alguien más.

Es más extraño aún que yo pueda sentir su sonrisa en mis labios sin sonreír y su corazón saltarse un latido dentro de mi pecho.

Me invaden de pronto esta especie de pensamientos y lo único que no he aprendido es a soportarlos. Oprimen mi pecho y debo intentar aguantar y tragármelos todos porque al final del día soy el único que sabe de ellos.

Estúpido Karamatsu, cada vez me invades más.

* * *

No todo es sentimentalismo barato cuando llegas de improvisto, sin embargo.

Antes, cuando luchaba contra esto y creía que podía confrontarlo todo, me sentaba al marco de la ventana y veía el día pasar.

Era una completa tortura.

Me la pasaba con un sentimiento de extraño y estúpido entusiasmo llenándome los pulmones, ahogándome. Me asfixiaba de ti y de todo esto.

Lo más extraño es que no me molestaba tanto.

Te conozco, eres un idiota, ¿pero tanto?

De cierto modo estoy tan acostumbrado a este lado tuyo que no puedo evitar sentirme a gusto pensando que permanece un poco dentro de mí y de todos. Porque no es como que los demás no piensen en ti, pero tampoco es que entiendan muy bien esta clase de cosas.

En serio, Karamatsu… ¿Es porque soy el mayor, porque soy tu preciado onii-chan?

Si no es por eso que me elegiste a mí, juro que te mato.

* * *

A veces, cuando amanece nublado en estas épocas de luciérnagas, me emociono sin razón alguna.

Me pregunto si es esto lo que sentías tú. Te gustaba la lluvia, ¿no?

Ah, creo que al final soy un terrible hermano mayor.

* * *

Nunca jugamos a las escondidas en serio.

Karamatsu se ocultaba en el baño y todos lo sabíamos.

Choromatsu corría hasta encontrar a alguien, fingía ser otra persona y todos lo sabíamos.

Ichimatsu comenzaba a exaltarse al punto en que saltaba por la ventana y todos lo sabíamos.

Jyushimatsu brincoteaba por ahí hasta que lo olvidaba y todos lo sabíamos.

Todomatsu se dedicaba a observarnos escondido desde detrás de un mueble y todos lo sabíamos.

Por eso no jugábamos en serio, y era jodidamente genial.

Todos son unos malditos imbéciles.

* * *

Karamatsu siempre fue en serio con todo lo que hacía y decía.

Es un completo idiota.

―Osomatsu-niisan…

* * *

―Si necesitan algo, solo llamen. Volveremos en una semana y creo que pueden estar bien, ninis, pero si acaso sucede algo…

―Sí, mamá, lo tenemos bajo control.

No es como que necesitáramos la casa sola para algo específico, pero éramos unos mocosos y nos emocionaba la idea de estar sin vigilancia por una semana entera. Siendo hombres. Haciéndonos cargo.

Mamá no compartía nuestra idea.

―Quizás deba llamar al profesor Dekapan…

―Eh, mamá, ¡se les hace tarde! ―Todomatsu observó el reloj y sonrió nervioso. ―No pueden perder su vuelo.

―Que tengan un buen viaje.

― ¡Nos traen recuerdos!

― ¿Por qué va papá si solo mamá tiene nego…?

― ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! Idiota, cállate… ―Gritamos Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y yo al mismo tiempo. Si es que Jyushimatsu puede ser todo un traidor cuando quiere.

Choromatsu se nos adelantó, tomó las maletas de mamá y la llevó hasta la puerta mientras entre los tres intentábamos someter al bocón de Jyushimatsu. Fue una sorpresa para todos, claro. Fue un punto de ruptura, uno de los primeros, y no fuimos capaces de verlo de otro modo o de hacer algo al respecto.

―Hm. ―Karamatsu por fin hizo un sonido y yo, que ya había dejado de lado la pelea contra Jyushimatsu, me giré a verlo. Sonreía como idiota. Permanecimos en silencio viendo a nuestros padres despedirse mil veces. ¿Acaso no confiaban en nosotros? Recargué el codo en Karamatsu y me apoyé en un pie. Me preguntaba cómo sería viajar en avión.

Choromatsu corrió la puerta y agachó la cabeza sin voltear hacia nosotros. Ichimatsu ya había dejado de asfixiar a Jyushimatsu.

― ¿Y bien, qué haremos primero?―, preguntó. Todos sonreímos a la par.

Maldito Choromatsu.

* * *

Nunca jugábamos a las escondidas en serio.

Por eso a todos nos sorprendió no encontrarnos en dos días.

Es decir, lo supimos hasta el momento en que cada quién decidió volver a casa por cuenta propia y sin dar explicaciones de dónde había estado.

Todos volvimos, excepto ese idiota.

* * *

Desde el momento en que Karamatsu dejó la casa, todos nos decidimos a no volver a quitarnos la vista de encima. Al menos así fue al principio. Estábamos paranoicos.

―Es un egoísta, como siempre.

Pero todos sabíamos la verdad: en realidad, Karamatsu es simplemente un idiota hecho y derecho. Dónde estaría era la pregunta que rondaba la casa y que durante los primeros tres o cuatro días fue completamente aplastante y causa de que Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se desmayaran un par de veces.

Mamá y papá nos matarían, eso seguro.

Todos sugerimos lugares para buscarlo: el puente, los _love hotel_ de la zona, la casa de Dekapan, el puesto de Chibita, algunas tiendas de cosas estúpidas y dolorosas... pero no apareció.

Maldición, nunca te dignaste a aparecer frente a los demás, Basuramatsu.

* * *

Si se tratara solo de mí, estaría más o menos bien. Podría intentar acostumbrarme a esto como me acostumbré a que me rompieras las costillas cada tercer día con alguna burrada sentimentaloide sacada de novela barata. Podría fingir que sigo siendo solamente yo, el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno. Podría, aunque fuera, intentarlo.

Pero no, tenías que adueñarte de todo lo que pudiese hacerle saber a tus hermanos que me estaba volviendo loco.

O estúpido. Doblemente estúpido. O simplemente Karamatsu.

Tenías que aprovecharte del amanecer, de mis horas de sueño y de mi convivencia tan pacífica con nuestros hermanos.

―Osomatsu-niisan, ya basta, por favor…

Tenías que invadirme al punto en que no fuera capaz de controlar las sonrisas, las palabras en un inglés de pésimo gusto o las lágrimas. Las expresiones asquerosas y las ganas de verme al espejo.

Tenías que hacerlo.

Y yo tenía que ceder ante ti.

―Por favor…

 _Cállate._

* * *

A pesar de llevar ya un par de meses contigo, no puedo acostumbrarme a ver mi rostro cada día apenas despertar.

Me gustaría entender cómo hacías que luciera tan fácil, tan entretenido. Como si tu rostro guardara secretos que tenías que descubrir cada mañana para poder seguir con tu día a día.

Me miro al espejo apenas los primeros rayos de sol salen –porque al parecer te gusta despertar con el Sol, lo cual es un asco–, pero no logro reconocerme. Vuelvo a intentarlo a eso de medio día, después de esperar a nuestros hermanos para desayunar y mientras me cepillas los dientes pienso en quién demonios soy ahora.

Sigo siendo yo, pero qué tanto de mí eres tú o qué tanto de ti soy yo.

― ¡Osomatsu-niisan, apresúrate! ¡Baño!

― ¡No fastidien! ―con pasta dental escurriéndome y las palabras atropelladas.

Quisiera entender mejor si quien hace las muecas desde el espejo soy yo o eres tú.

* * *

 _Cargar con mucho peso_. Eso es de lo que se la pasan hablando entre dientes nuestros hermanos.

―Como si lo hiciera.

Eso me gustaría responderles.

―Están locos.

* * *

― ¿Y por qué tengo que venir al partido yo?

―Porque ganaste, siéntete afortunado. Ahora observa ese swing y dime que no te llena de… ¡con una mierda, se fue! ¡Y vamos iniciando!

―Si sabes de béisbol, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Jyushimatsu-niisan, Choromatsu-niisan?

Una risa de mi parte y mi pequeño Choromatsu se gana un trauma de por vida. Hay que ver lo sensible que puede ser a veces.

Bebo de un trago mi cerveza de lata.

―Porque este otaku se sabe de memoria la teoría, pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica se le drena el conocimiento y se poncha.

El sabor que me queda en la boca es extraño por primera vez.

―Pero qué clase de mierda es esta marca. ¡Nunca más compro una cerveza en este lugar!

* * *

Mamá tiene la costumbre de ir a los festivales, por lo que hemos pasado al menos tres cuartos de nuestra vida vistiendo yukatas para niños con flores masculinas y aroma a tulipanes. Mamá adora los tulipanes, también.

Yo adoraría morir en octubre.*

―Está acercándose la fecha, Osomatsu-niisan.

― ¡La fecha, niisan! ¡La fecha!

―El mayor debe sacrificarse, ¿no es la ley de la naturaleza?

―Tú no sabes lo que significa eso, imbécil.

―Da igual, Osomatsu-niisan tiene que hacer su sacrificio. Su prueba de fuego.

Malditos todos ustedes, hermanos de mierda, traidores.

― ¡Ni loco!

― ¡No te puedes negar!

Pero mamá vuelve con su mejor sonrisa caída y nos muestra los yukatas que ha traído, así que todos cargamos con la misma suerte de mierda y tenemos que ir al _shogatsu*_ e intentar animarle entre fuegos artificiales y bailes extraños.

Es un poco como nuestro tiempo de calidad con ella.

Creo que nadie más lo ha notado, pero mamá se mantiene callada, observándonos, cuando nos dispersamos por los puestos.

―Karamatsu caminaba a mi ritmo en estos festivales…

Nos morimos por dentro.

* * *

―Osomatsu-niisan es un pirómano… me gusta…

Una carcajada vacía. Me sorprende que sea mía. Es como si estuviera contrariado.

―Tú eres el único que me apoya, Ichimatsu. ¡Qué buen hermano eres!

―Que te guste el Festival del Fuego no te convierte en un…

― ¡Tenemos que ir esta vez sí o sí! Ya hasta hice mi propia _taimatsu*_. ¡Te haré una también, Ichimatsu, solo tienes que pagarme! Aunque si lo pienso, tiene que ser de niños para que la lleves.

―Osomatsu-niisan está siendo un idiota.

Tan amable como puede ser un nini adicto a twitter. No puedo evitar la sonrisa asquerosa en mi rostro.

― ¿Ha? ¿De qué hablas, Todomatsu?

―Hay muchas otras cosas que hacer en el Festival aparte de prenderte fuego y andar como idiota por ahí con una antorcha.

Ichimatsu chasquea la lengua. Me preocupa a veces.

―Concuerdo con Todomatsu. Puedes ir al onsen de Kioto o entrar al santuario.

Aburrido como solo puede ser el Choromatsu actual. Casi me hace reír.

―Puedes ver el _momiji_ o el _hanami_ …*

Y el caos es desatado. Esta vez suelto la carcajada limpia.

― ¿En serio tenías que mencionar las flores de cerezo, Todomatsu? ―Choromatsu está avergonzado y eso parece indignar a Totty porque se queda a nada de reclamar. ¿Desde cuándo se llevan así esos dos?

― ¡Puedes prender una hoguera! ―como si fuera la mejor idea en siglos. Ichimatsu sonríe y todos tragamos saliva.

―Bien…

― ¡De veinte metros de alto!

― ¿Jyushimatsu-niisan quiere acabar con el festival?

―No es la peor idea que has tenido, Todomatsu. ¡Decidido, iremos a Kioto!

― ¡Iremos a Kioto!

― ¿Es que acaso son idiotas?

Al final, parece que aprendimos a sonreír de algún modo otra vez.

* * *

―No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero…

―Entonces no lo hagas

― ¡Oye! ¡Solo queremos ayudar!

Aunque lo intenten, yo…

―No lo necesito.

* * *

― _El ruido del pasado rompe como el oleaje en la costa._

―Wa, ¿qué se supone que es eso? Asqueroso.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Totty?

Aviento una piedra más al río y Todomatsu se sienta a abrazar sus rodillas junto a mí. Mi pecho se oprime sin pensarlo. Qué estupidez, por alguna razón me siento incómodo y abrumado.

― ¿Crees que pueda hablar… con Karamatsu-niisan?

Se nos hiela la sangre.

― ¿De qué hablas, Todomatsu? Ese idiota está…

―Solo… quiero darle las gracias.

Todomatsu no va a pedirle perdón nunca. No a Karamatsu y no frente a mí.

―Conseguí trabajo.

― ¿Te sientes bien? Ya sabemos que trabajas en el Sutaba.

―No, un amigo me ofreció empleo en su empresa. En Saitama.

Ah.

―Solo venía a darle las gracias a Karamatsu-niisan. Él siempre creyó en mí…― y el muy maldito huye.

Horrible. Siento ganas de llorar. Qué se supone que significa eso. Soy un idiota, un completo idiota. Me duele el pecho. ¿Estoy sudando?

No puedo respirar.

* * *

El Festival del Fuego nunca llegó para nosotros.

―Ah, mi _taimatsu_ se irá a la basura…

En realidad no podría importarme menos.

* * *

La historia es aburrida. Me pregunto por qué sigo recordando.

―No tienes que dejarlo ir si no quieres.

 _O puedes._

Totoko-chan, no estás ayudando.

―Lo que quiero es precisamente eso, que se vaya. Ya no puedo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Por qué sigo recordando.

Por qué.

―Es la mayor mentira que has dicho jamás.

No lo entiendes, Totoko-chan.

* * *

Una y otra vez me lleno de un sentimiento profundo de dolor e impotencia. Quiero llorar y hay ocasiones en que no puedo callarme las putas lágrimas y acabo haciendo una escena frente al espejo.

― ¡Por qué eres tan idiota! ¡Qué intentas! ¿Quieres hacer que mamá y papá se preocupen más? ¿Quieres molestar a nuestros hermanos con estas estupideces, en serio?

Nunca va a haber una respuesta, ¿o sí?

―Estúpido, siempre has sido un egoísta.

* * *

Sin duda Karamatsu no esperaba una disculpa. Nunca lo hizo.

―Eres un completo idiota, ¿cómo puedes estar tan feliz? Lo vas a perder para siempre.

Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya.

* * *

Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Osomatsu, Karamatsu… ¿Osomatsu?

Sí, claro.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

A quién le hablas, Totoko-chan.

― ¿Osomatsu o Karamatsu?

* * *

Osomatsu. Sí, claro.

* * *

*En octubre se celebra el _Kurama no hi matsuri_ o el Festival del fuego en Kurama.

*El _shogatsu_ es la fiesta de fin de año que celebra Japón.

*Una _taimatsu_ es una antorcha de pino que se hace para la festividad y que puede llegar a pesar hasta 80 kg, pero se suelen hacer unas más pequeñas y menos pesadas para los niños.

*El _momiji_ es el cambio de color de las hojas y el _hanami_ es el florecer de los cerezos.


End file.
